Episode 112
|image=112.png |season=1 |episode=12 |prev=Episode 111 |next=Episode 113 }} Episode 112 is the twelfth episode of Sims Survivor 1. Reward Challenge The contestants are asked a series of questions about how they perceive eachother (ie. "Who is the friendliest?", "Who doesn't deserve to still be in the game?"). Their goal is to land in the majority with each question. If they do, they get a chance to take one of three lives away from an opponent. The last person left with a life, wins reward. Winner: Shauna Immunity Challenge The contestants get into a pit of mud and make their way under a series of tables and over to a wall. They will then have to climb over that wall. Once they are over, they will run down to the beach and dig. Hidden under the sand are jade dragons. Once a contestant finds a dragon, they will make their way back over the wall, under the table, and place the dragon onto their carpetted area. They will repeat this pattern until they have a total of six dragons. Once they have all the dragons, they will be required to use them as pieces to a puzzle. The contestants will rotate the dragons to match a predetermined pattern the producers have come up with. Once they think they are right, they will yell "done". The light next to them will then either turn red or green. If it is red it means they are not completely correct, and AJ will immediately tell them how many dragons they have positioned correctly. If it is blue, they are six for six. Once they are done the puzzle, they will run over to a hammock and jump on. First person to jump on the hammock wins immunity. Winner: Alex Tribal Council -- Cris, John, Shauna -- Alex, Chad Voting Confessionals Alex: *CRIS* Cris, you've been a great competitor, and I probably respect you more than anyone else in this game. I'll catch you on the outside. Chad: *CRIS* You've been real cool, man. Sucks it didn't work out for you. See ya, dude. Cris: *CHAD* For the most part, you've been good to me. This vote probably won't matter, but I have to try sending you home. I'm sorry. John: *CHEDD* (says nothing) Shauna: *CHAD* You have played this entire game like an idiot weasel, and there's no way in hell you deserve a spot in the Final Four. Final Words Chad: I don't get what happened, man. That old idiot John must've lost his mind! That's all I can say about it right now, man. Congrats to Cris, I guess. Somehow he stayed in, man. I dunno if he convinced John to vote me out or if John just went completely nuts, man. I'm worried for my man, Alex. He gotta hope that he can somehow get John back on his side, man. I think that of the Final Four, man, Shauna deserves to win the least. I just don't really like her, man. She got a nasty attitude. After her would be John, man. He's a psycho that we could've gotten rid of a lot of times before, and then he votes me out for no reason at all, man. So basically I'd be fine with either Alex or Cris winnin', man. But Alex is my bro, dude! I'm votin' for him if he makes it! I dunno if he will, but if he does, I'll be hella impressed, yo! Man I would have loved to be part of the Final Four though! That's some heavy shit, dude! Serious accomplishment! Damn! Category:Episodes Category:Survivor 1 Episodes